Unknown Princess
by XxDragonPrincess91xX
Summary: What happened if Seti the first never have one daughter but two and they were twins? What if these twins were reincarnated to Evy and Elisa the twins? How will their life span out over the course of all of this? How will Imhotep take to the princess who may or may not have been promised to him so long ago?


_Alright before I start I would like to say that I do not own The Mummy, I do not own the characters just Elisa is all mine. I am also following the script, so you might remember stuff from the movie. Last but not least, if I seemed to be coping someone else's work, I am sorry I'm not trying to just going from the script and putting down what I have in my head so please for give me (:_

* * *

><p><em>Thebes, the city of the living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the dead.<em>_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.__But for their love they were willing to risk life itself. Imhotep priests were condemned to be mummified alive, while Imp was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai... the worst of all ancient curses._

I sighed as I looked around. I could see the museum in front of me as I looked around. It been quite some time since I had left, I had left because well because for reasons I had no Idea. I wondered how Evy and Jon would take seeing me again after so long. You see Jon was my older brother, Evelyn and me were twins, born only a few minutes apart. Though unlike my sister I had been out, my skin had gotten dark it was like I had more of the Egyptian blood in me than the other two. My long mid back length hair was tied into a tight bun as I looked around. I wore a gold chain along with the same locked Evy had. I held it tight as I closed my eyes as I stood outside of the building. 'Come on get over yourself Elisa, Evy should understand' I thought as I looked at the door. "Oh screw it" I went in as I heard some banging as I went into the library to see the selves of books had all fallen and was now laying on the ground everything was a mess as I could see Evelyn in the middle. I was off to the side but I could hear everything. I soon seen the guy come from his office as he looked at my twin for something.

"Oh look at this" He called.

"Sons of the Pharaohs"

"Give me frogs, flies, locusts anything but you" He yelled as I was ready to pound this guy into the dirt.

"Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I'm so very sorry it was an accident" I heard Evy called as I smiled.

"My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident, you are a catastrophe!"

"Look at my Library"

"Why do I put up with you"

"W-well you put up with me because I can-I can red and wright Ancient Egyptian"

"and I can- I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic"

"And w-well, I'm the only person within a thousands miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library that's why" I heard Evy call the man out.

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons"

"Allah rest their souls"

"Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!" I had walked over to Evelyn as I placed a hand on her shoulder as she seem to jump out of her skin. "Elisa?" She asked as I smiled. "One and only" I smiled as she hugged me as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry I heard him yelling and I never stepped in" She shook her head. "Its fine kind of my own fault" She added and soon we both heard a small bang as we went toward the door. "hello" Evy called.

We walked in more as I grabbed a torch as we looked around. Evy looked creeped out as I did.

"Abdul?"

"Mohammed?"

"Bob?" Eve called as I smiled "Evy sweetie they are dead" I called giving off a small chuckle. We soon heard a Thud as we turned around as we noticed an open coffin. I put the torch down in a whole on the coffin as I seen Evy go to the side and peek as a mummy shot up, making us both scream as Evy hid into me and I into her until we heard laughing coming from the coffin.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asked Jon as he sat up putting his arm around the mummy. "Of course I do, but sometimes I rather like to join them" He said as I smirked. "I can make that happen" I added as he looked at me shocked. "El?" He questioned as I smiled. "One and only"

"I wish you would do it sooner rather then later before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours, now get out" Evy said as she slapped Jon in the face lightly as I shook my head. "Oh my dear sweet baby sisters, I'll have you.." He paused as he seemed to be holding something down. "Know, that at this precise moment my career is on a high note" He said as I chuckled my arms crossing as I smirked. "Oh is that a fact?" I asked as he nodded. "Jonathan please I'm not in the mood" Eve said as I smiled. "I just made a mess in the library, and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again, they said I don't have enough experience in the field" Eve called as she sat down by Anubis's feet as I looked at her and Jon sadly. Me and Jon got down, I knew how Evy was feeling most, since we shared that twin connection I smiled as I sat beside her m arm around her shoulder as Jon was knelt down in front of her his hands taken hers. "You got us old mum" Jon said as I nodded as she seemed to smile big as we came together our headed all together. "Besides Elisa is here with us and I also have just the thing to cheer you up" Jon called as I looked at him as Eve was going on about having to take another trinket toward the curator and try to sell it. Jonathan had showed her the box as she looked it over. "Please Eve tell me I have something" He pleaded as I looked as I studied the box, for some reason it looked familiar to me. "Where did you get this?" I asked as Evy looked at him as he seemed to be smiling proudly. "On a dig in Thebes" He said . "Jonathan" Evy said as she looked at the paper. "Yes" "I think you found something" I added as I looked at them both as Evy smiled big. I had pulled Jon aside. "You did not get that on a dig, where did you really git it?" I asked as I looked at him. "From a guy who was drunk at the local Casbash" He said as I sighed. "This is gonna bite you in the ass Jon" I smiled as he shook his head.

The curator sat at his desk as he looked through a jewel's eyepiece at the map. I could see Eve hovering above him from behind. "See that there, its the official royal seal of Seti the First I'm sure of it." She added.

The curtar looked at it more. "Perhaps" He added. Jon leaned as I was sitting in a chair away from them my arms crossed as a smirk came to my face. "Two questions who the hell is Seti the first, and was he rich?" He asked as I laughed. "He was the first Pharaoh of the old kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all" I said as Jon seemed to smile big.

"Alright, good that's good I like this fellow, like him very much" Jonathon said as I laughed. "You only like him because he is rich and you want at the gold" I added. "Oh my dear sis" he laughed. I could see the curator pick up the map as he seemed to look it over.

"I've already dated it this is is almost four thousand years old" I added as I smirked. "The hierarchic over here, it's Hamunaptra" Evy finished for me as we looked at each other as I smiled.

I swear I could of seen the curator freeze like he knew what we were talking about but just like that he seemed to regain his posture. "Dear girls, don't be ridiculous we are scholars, not treasure hunters, Hamunaptra is a myth" He said as I looked at him, something seemed off with him like he was hiding something from us.

"Wait wait are we talking about THE Hamunptra?" he asked as he looked at us. "Yes the city of the dead, where the early Pharaohs said to have hidden wealth of Egypt" Me and Evy said together as she chuckled. "Right right in a big underground treasure chamber" Jon started. "Yes everyone knows the story, the entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand" I added. "On the Pharaoh's command, with a flick of a switch and the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes" he and I both said as I smiled more. "All we know is that the city is mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C." Eve said as I nodded. I could see that the curator seemed to be holding the map closer to the burning candle and I had a feeling he was up to something. I glared at him as he would not have paid mind to me as I seen him start to speak. "As the Americans would say: Its all about fairy tales and hokum" He said as I seen the map burning. "You idiot" I cursed as I hit it with my siblings as I looked at the man. "You burnt it!" "you burned off the par of the lost city" Jon said the last part. "It's for the best I'm sure" He called. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned" He said as if trying to scare us out of trying to find it. "You killed my map.." Jon said as I rolled my eyes. The curator seemed to sit back in his seat like he did a good thing. "I'm sure it was a fake anyways" He said as I looked at him. "There was a damn seal on it from Seti the first, how can that be a fake you stu-" I stopped as I seen the look Evy was giving me. "I'm surprised at you both to be so fooled" he added as he looked at me and Eve. "We are not fools, we are going to find Hamunaptra and we will bring back gold like you could never imagine" I said in an angry tone as I grabbed the box off the text and glare at the curator as I walked out, my siblings following behind me.

Jon, Evelyn and I had gotten into Jon's car as we drove toward the Cairo prison. We were being escorted toward the visitor's pen by a chubby smelly man. Evy looked around a bit dumbfounded. "What are we doing here?" She asked. "We are going to talk to the guy who found the box" I called as she seemed shocked as she hit Jonathon's arm. "You told me you found it on a dig in Thebes" She said quite angry mind you. "I was mistaken" He said as I chuckled but was given the stare down by Evy. "You liked to us" She called. "I actually knew the truth" I said sheepishly as I smiled. "I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" He asked as I chuckled. "We are your sisters" Eve added as I smiled. "That just makes you more gullible dear sister" he smiled as I shook my head. "He told it from a drunk at a local casbah" I added as Evy seemed to get angrier if that was even possible. "You got it off a drunk at a local casbah?" She asked in disbelieve, but I wasn't all that worried, it was Jon my one and only older brother. "Picked his pocket actually" He added as I smiled. The warden moves his hand in a forward motion toward us, I had taken Jon's other arm as we were linked at the arms as I smiled. "Look at us, all back together exploring and having an adventure" I smiled. "So what is he ins prison for?" I asked as I looked at the man. "I did not know, so when I heard you were coming I asked him myself" He said in his highish pitch voice. "What did he say?" Evy asked this time. "He said" The warden seemed to pause. "He was looking for a good time" He added as I shook my head. 'men and finding a good time' I thought. Soon the interior cell door burst open and I could see a man who was beginning to get a beard, with long hair came out with four guards as they seemed to shove him up to the cell bars. I could tell he has been here a while well from the beard, the hair and new bruises of course. I could see Evy look at him disgusted by his appearance.

"But he's a filthy criminal" Evy said as I smirked, I was crossing my arms over my chest unlike my sister, I wore dresses but not often. I was in some shorts that showed off my nice tanned legs, along with my boots which stopped at my calf that were dark brown with a two inch heel to them, along with one black tank top, and a white long blouse loosely over the black shirt. I had a held on my shorts with a gun holster. Sure I wasn't much but I knew how to shoot, and defeat myself. I could tell Jon cringed at Evy's words. "Way to go Evy" He said as I chuckled. I could see the man seem to give me and Evy a once over as he looked in my direction. "Who are the broads" He asked as I looked at him. My sister seemed to be taken back. "Broad?" I smirked. "They are my sisters actually" Jon cut in before I would give this man a piece of my mind. "Oh well not at a total loss then" he said as I laughed being sarcastic as much as I could as Evy and Jon looked at me. "A total loss huh, I would show you total loss if it weren't for these bars" I smirked as he seemed to smirk back. 'I like him. so far' I thought. The warden seemed to leave after saying he would be back. "Great thanks for the warning" I mumbled as The guy in the cell chuckled, "I tremble with anticipation" He called as I seen him get clubbed in the back of the head as I bit back showing anything for this man. I looked over at Jon who looked at me with his smile and Eve glared. "We uh... found.. your puzzle box. and we came to ask about it" Evy spoke up as she came beside him her hand on my shoulder as I looked at him. "No" "No?" I asked as I was glaring at him, he seemed to smirk more. "No you came to ask me about Hamunptra" He added as I looked at Jon and Eve who seemed to look around like they felt someone was watching.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evy asked as I looked at him.

"Because that's where I found it. I was there" I looked at him like he seemed to be lying but he looked at me with thoses beautiful blue eyes I just seemed to notice now and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Jon asked as now he was paying attention to my brother who leaned in close. 'Great here we go' I thought.

"Hey don't I know you?"

"Um.. you see" Jon said but before he could finish the guy punched him and knocked him out I seen the guards hit him again as they seemed to push his head into the bars once again. I chuckled at the fact this happened. "I warned him" I added as I looked at Evy as she seemed to be trying to help our brother. I step over my brothers body.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" I asked as I was now by the bars.

"I just decked your brother" He added. "So, he deserved it, I told him it would bite him back in the ass" I added as I chuckled as he did to.

"But yes I was there" He answered my question.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day"

"No I mean"

"I know what you mean, I was there alright, Seti''s place. The city of the dead" He said as he waved his hands the cuffs clanging on the metal bars.

"What did you find, what did you see?" I asked, I was lost in this guy for some reason, I felt like I knew him from before but I shook my head at the fact.

"Lady, I found death" He added as he looked at me, 'Damn those blue eyes..' I thought as I seen the Warden come back as I lean in more.

"Could you tell me how to get there, the exact location" I added.

"You want to know?" He asked as he seemed to be thinking about something I lean in closer to him.

"Well yea, yes I do" I added

"Really want to know?" He asked again. 'Really, I'm getting sick of this game' I thought.

"Yes, for the last time yes" I added and before I knew it, the guy grabbed me as I was shocked as he pressed his lips to mine, Evy seemed to freeze at the fact this guy was kissing me. I soon felt his lips leave mine and I was a bit sad. 'Damn it Elisa get a lot of yourself' I mentally hit myself.

"Then get me the hell out of here" He called as some guards club him, hie face bounces off the bars and he seemed to try and fight back but it was no use as he was dragged off as Jon seemed to come awake now as he was standing beside Evy. "Where are they taking him?" She asked as I looked at the man. "Apparently he had a very good time" He called.

Hundreds of filthy prisoners stare down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose is draped over the guy's neck. The hangman seemed to tighten it up as he looked down and said something, though I had no Idea as I was with my sister, brother and Evy who was sitting beside the Warden after threaten him to allow us to come to the box and watch. I could see the guy watching my every move as I give him a smirk. I could see the prisoners looking at me and Evy like Jackals looking at fresh meat.

"I'll will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life" Evy called as I stood there.

"I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang" He added as I looked down at this man.

"Two-two hundred pounds" She added as I seen the Hangman look up.

"Proceed" he yelled.

"Three hundred" I added. I could see the guy looking at us or well me as I tried to try and save his life, something about him got to me. The hangman looked at the man as he seemed to say something and O'Connell seemed to speak before the hangman looked up at the Warden and said something in Arabic before the Warden talked back.

"Five hundred" Evy called.

"What else, he seemed to stop the hangman from pulling the level. I looked at him as he seemed to touch my sisters legs and us being twins I could see and feel her discomfort. I slapped the back of his head. "Don't touch her" I added as he moved his hand. The other prisoners seemed to laugh at him as I looked down at O'Connell. Soon the lever is pulled. "NO!" I yelled over Evy as I grabbed the edge of the Box I was in. I watched him as he seemed to be strangling.

"He knows the location of Hamunptra" I called without thinking.

"You lie" He added as I glared at him as if daring him to say it again.

"She would never!" Evy called beside him giving him her own evil look.

"if you cut him down we will give you ten percent" I added looking from the Warden to O'Connell.

"Fifty"

"Twenty"

"Forty"

"Twenty five" I called as seemed to think. "Gah, cut him down" He called but before they could I whipped out my gun and fired a shot, or well two, one by the hangman, missing him for fun, and the other one on the rope cutting him down. The Warden glared at me. "Hey I can just shoot you in the balls" I added as he seemed to freeze as I looked down at O'Connell as he looked up at him after regaining his breath.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, the first Chapter!<em>

_I know it maybe a bit long and I tried to fit in as much as I could before the boat scene.!_

_Chapter two coming up soon!_


End file.
